1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to back scrubbing devices and more particularly pertains to a new body scrubbing device for scrubbing and massaging the back and lower body of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of back scrubbing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, back scrubbing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art back scrubbing devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,132; 5,345,640; 5,450,647; 5,239,712; 4,696,068; 3,612,044; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,362.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new body scrubbing device. The inventive device includes a generally U-shaped housing having a spaced apart pair of arm portions and a main portion connecting the arm portions of the housing together. A scrubbing member is positioned between the arm portions of the housing. The scrubbing member has opposite first and second ends and a longitudinal axis extending between the first and second ends of the scrubbing member. The first end of the scrubbing member is rotatably mounted to a first of the arm portions of the housing and the second end of the scrubbing member is rotatably mounted to a second of the arm portions of the housing. A motor for rotating the scrubbing member about the longitudinal axis of the scrubbing member is provided in the interior space of the housing.
In these respects, the body scrubbing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of scrubbing and massaging the back and lower body of a user.